Twas the Fight before Christmas
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: It's Christmas in Crisis City and everyone awaits Santa Claus. But when Santa Claus gives everyone in Crisis City coal, Silver and his friends start to wonder. It is up to them to race to the north pole and get to the bottom of this Christmas crisis.
1. Chapter 1

It all starts on Christmas Eve, in Crisis City, where the heroes are awaiting Santa Claus' appearance. In Blaze's castle, the kids are decorating the fire place with streamers and hanging up the stockings. As of now, Blaze is standing with a list, telling the others where certain decorations should be. Not only that, but certain tasks to do. One by one, the tasks are quickly checked off… as they began to call It a night.

"You all did your jobs?" Blaze asked the group.

"Well… I got the ribbons on and hung the stockings. I don't know what Shadow and Marine were supposed to do" Gardon replied.

"I got your sleeping bags" Shadow scoffed.

"I think Marine has the cookies and milk job" Gardon said.

Just then, Marine came out of a kitchen with a plate of sugar cookies and a glass of egg nog and tow. Blaze looks at the glass with an annoyed look in her eyes as Marine put the plate and glass on the table.

"Um… what is THAT?" Blaze asked with a scoff.

"It's milk! You said to bring it" Marine giggled.

"Ummm NOO THAT'S EGG NOG! NOT MILK!" Blaze yelled.

"Holy, doly! I shall go get a replacement" Gardon said hesitantly as he ran to the kitchen.

"Umm… tell me why Silver doesn't have to do anything?" Shadow asked.

"I want my Silver to be well relaxed" Blaze said in a show-offish tone.

"Don't be gobsmacked by that Shadow! She always favors Silver" Marine said in a playful tone.

"Where is Silver anyway"? Shadow asked.

"Outside" Blaze answered. "Tell him to come in… I made him some soup"

Shadow ran outside to get away from the overly warm house… and Blaze. As he shut the door behind him, he noticed Silver sitting in a lounge chair watching the city and the people carry on with excitement. Shadow pulled up a chair and began to unfold it.

"Hey Silver, are you alright" Shadow asked as he was unfolding the lounge chair.

"Better than always, Shads. I'm just enjoying my time outside." Silver replied with a smile.

Shadow finally unfolded the lounge chair and placed it next to Silver's so he can sit in it.

"We finished the decorations. Except Blaze was annoying"

"Pfff as always, Shads… as always. I bet they look great"

"Ehh.. I can care less about decorating. I'm just glad we don't have to fight crime"

"Yeah! No (imitating Eggman Nega) I HATE THAT HEDGEHAWWWG! (/imitating Eggman Nega) for a day"

"Now that's classic!" Shadow said bursting in laugher.

The boys kept laughing hysterically at Silver's imitation of Eggman Nega as they almost fell out of their chairs. As they cooled off, they fixed themselves on the chairs.

"Maybe, one day… there will be snow this Christmas" Silver said as he looked at the gray sky.

"It has never snowed in Crisis City?" Shadow asked surprisingly.

From what I heard, the last time it snowed in Crisis City was 50 years ago actually. You can't really say 'never'. I'd love for it to snow though"

"Hopefully it will, Silver"

"I hope so. I'd like to be able to play in the snow and make snowmen and do other things kids do"

"So… Silver, what did you wish for Santa to get you for Christmas?"

"Just for snow to finally come to Crisis City and for everyone to have a smile on their face. Meaning… no drama.

"I'm sure everyone is going to have a smile on their face, Silver. You have that effect on people"

"Thanks, Shads. Hey what did you ask for?"

"I asked for a new motorcycle… with a 6 horsepower engine. Also a laser gun"

"That's cool Shads. Hey, should we go in?"

"Oh yeah! Blaze said she made something for you! Ready?"

"Yeah… I'm ready"

Silver and Shadow both got up from the lounge chairs and folded them back up. They put them up against the wall as they went inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

As Silver and Shadow walked in the house, Blaze got up from the couch and proceeded to run toward Silver.

"Silver! You're here!" Blaze exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around the silver hedgehog.

"Y-yes, Blaze. I'm here" Silver said hesitantly as he tried to peel the purple cat off of him.

Blaze unwrapped her arms around Silver, only to take his hand and pull him towards the corner of the house. When standing in the corner, Blaze took Silver's hand and stared at him, only for him to be confused as to why she pulled him here.

"Blaze, why did you take me here" Silver asked confusedly.

Just when he asked that very question, the others started to snicker quietly. Silver turned to the others with a dumbfounded look on his face, while Blaze is still trying to get him to face her. The others' snickers have now exploded in to a fit of laugher.

"Why are you laughing?" Silver asked.

"Look above you!" Shadow giggled as he pointed up.

Silver looked up and saw the red and green streamers that were put up. Still, he couldn't understand why they were laughing.

"Those are nice streamers" Silver said as he shrugged.

"No silly! Look UP" Gardon said in a fit of laughter.

Silver looked up again… however, not only did he see the streamers but he saw mistletoe hanging in between the steamers and the lights. After seeing that, he quickly pulled away from Blaze's grip and blushed. However, he was blushing because he was upset.

"What? NO WAY!" Silver yelled.

"Please Silver? Just a little one?" Blaze pleaded as inside, she was dying of embarrassment. At the same time, she was mad at the others for spoiling it for her. She really wanted to get closer to Silver.

"Yeah… no thanks" Silver replied in a stern voice.

"Hmph, better luck next time!" Shadow said as he started to laugh again. Gardon and Marine joined in as well.

"SHUT UP!" Blaze yelled as she burst into flames.

"Shads, that was unnecessary. Blaze, I'm NOT going to kiss you. End of story. Moving on…" Silver said yet again, in a stern voice.

"KIDS! Time to go to bed! It's 10:30!" Blaze's mom yelled from the other room.

Everyone got into their sleeping bags… well except for Silver who is pondering where his sleeping bag is.

"Shads, where's my sleeping bag?" Silver asked.

"Blaze said not to bring you one" Shadow replied as he rolled his eyes.

Silver then looked at Blaze, who had a smile on her face. She came closer to him as he stepped back a few.

"Silver, I want you to be confortable tonight… seeing that you do a lot for us. And… I care about you. So you choose: my room, or the sofa bed?" Blaze said.

"Wow… thanks Blaze" Silver said nervously as he took his left hand and moved it up and down his right arm. At the same time, he cannot help but think that she is just sucking up to him so she can get closer to him.

"Suck up!" Shadow yelled as he laughed. Gardon, Marine and Silver all joined in.

"Why do you think this is funny, Silver?" Blaze asked on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, Blaze… I just can't help but agree with Shads" Silver giggled.

"Hmph… boys." Blaze scoffed as she turned away.

"Blaze, it's okay. I'll take the sofa bed since it's closer to the window and I can tell you a story" Silver said sympathetically.

Blaze turned around and smiled at Silver. She always liked it when he told stories. However, most of the stories he told were ones that Gardon, Marine or Shadow requested and she didn't like those very much. But she liked listening to Silver tell them. Not only does she find his voice soothing, but he made the stories exciting and worth listening to. Even if they were about shooting guns and aliens or worse… pirates.

Silver sat down on the sofa bed and everyone else proceeded to get into their sleeping bags.

"Silver, tell a scary Christmas ghost story!" Gardon suggested.

"Um.. NO! That is a stupid idea" Blaze scoffed.

"Actually guys, I was going to tell the story of Santa Claus" Silver said.

"I'm ready!' Blaze exclaimed as she sat up in her sleeping bag.

"Weird because Blaze said that anyone who believes in Santa Claus is a moron" Gardon whispered to Shadow and Marine.

Within minutes, Gardon was engulfed in flames. But not for long, as Shadow and Marine quickly fanned out the flames.

"I heard that!" Blaze yelled as she turned away.

"Guys… stop it okay?" Silver asked.

"Anyway, this story starts off with a little old man named Old Saint Nick. Every Christmas, elves would fuel St Nick with magic powers thus, unleashing his true power to bring happiness to kids all around the world. When unleashing this power, he becomes, Santa Claus. Of course, everyone knows that he comes to every kid's house and delivers presents.

Be warned though, Santa only brings toys to the GOOD kids. For the BAD kids… he's got a little extra something special for them: A. Big. Lump. Of. COAL. How does he know if you have been good you ask? He has a magic big screen plasma TV, which he watches over everyone to see how they behave. So far, Crisis City has a good behavior rate. And trying to be good… is just as good as being good in the first place. So… try… and be good

And that concludes my story" Silver finished.

"That was awesome Silver!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Big screen… plasmsa TV?" Shadow asked.

"Eh.. Crisis City does tell funky stories. But it's the only one I got" Silver explained. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep".

As the lights went off, everyone has gone fast asleep.

**2:30 AM**

Blaze woke up and looked around the room. She wanted to get up from her sleeping bag, but wanted to make sure that she did not awake anyone. As soon as she has confirmed in her mind that everyone was fast asleep, she slowly began to wiggle out of her sleeping bag. Once out, she got up and stretched her arms.

Blaze then looked behind her and saw the stockings hanging up on the ledge outside. Only, the stockings were stuffed with something in each one. Curious was to what she has gotten this year, Blaze went outside and up to her stocking and took a peek inside. What she found, it was truly surprising to her, considering that she MADE sure she was good this year. A lump of coal.

When she discovered this, Silver's words about the coal echoed in her mind. She couldn't understand why she has gotten coal yet another year. Blaze knows that she was been good this year. However, just to make sure she was really the only one who got coal, she looked in the other stockings.

First, she looked in Marine's since hers was right next to Blaze's. What she found was more surprising than in her own stocking: coal. Then she looked in Silver's and found the same thing: coal.

"How did SILVER of all people get coal?" Blaze thought to herself.

The same thing as also found in Shadow and Gardon's stockings as well. Blaze was shocked at the fact that everyone got coal when they have all been good. To investigate this further, she looked into other kids' stockings hanging on their mailboxes. Each kid on her block and each stocking had the same thing. Coal. Coal Coal.

Blaze ran back to her palace and woke the others up.

"WAKE UP!" Blaze yelled.

Silver, Shadow, Gardon and Marine all woke up with a tiresome confused looked on their faces.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver said sleepily.

"Well... "Santa" came" Blaze scoffed.

"REALLY?" Marine asked excitedly.

"Oh BOY, let's see what we got under the tree!" Gardon exclaimed as he rushed to the tree. However, only to find that there was nothing under it.

"Hey! There are no presents!"

"Duhh.. I've been trying to tell you: THERE ARE NO PRESENTS!" Blaze yelled.

"You can't be serious" Gardon said.

"Well I am, just check outside!"

They all went outside to the ledge where the stockings were hung up. Blaze pulled hers off the ledge and dumped the coal on the floor.

"You got coal… again? But you've been good" Gardon stated.

"Yes, and so did you" Blaze replied.

"Are you serious"?

"Matter of fact, you ALL got coal!"

"WHAT? I got coal as well?" Silver asked surprisingly.

Blaze nodded as she pulled out Silver's stocking and dumped the coal onto the sidewalk.

"H-h-how could this happen?" Silver asked softly as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"You know… I can understand one of us, but Silver? He's been the most well behaved kid in Crisis City... heck he has an award for it dammit!" Shadow said in an angry tone.

"I- I know. But… what did I do wrong? I'm not perfect but I try my best to be the best I can be" Silver said as he was on the verge of crying.


	3. Chapter 3

It's okay, Silver. Everyone on the block got coal. I checked" Blaze said sympathetically.

"Are you serious?" Gardon asked.

"Are you going to keep asking that? And yes everyone did"

"OOOO That's SO not nice to look at other people's stockings!" Marine boasted.

"Can you shut up?" Blaze yelled.

After hearing that, Marine started to cry.

"Guys, can you stop? We obviously have a mystery we have to solve. We can't let out petty differences get in the way of doing justice for kids in Crisis City. Something is going on around there and we are going to find out what it is" Silver said with a confident smile.

The group all went to the heart of the city to find answers. Once there, they noticed all of the citizens standing around with confused looks on their faces. Not only that, but many children were crying.

"Silver!" a familiar voice called out.

Silver turned around and it was the waitress from the Crisis City Diner.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Silver asked as he approached the girl.

"Oh great… it's that girl again" Blaze said to herself.

"That lady looks really worried" Marine commented.

"I know. I wonder what is going on" Gardon wondered.

"Well, once Silver figures it out, everything will be ridgy didge! We can fix it!"

"If you say so"

As Silver approached the girl, they hugged each other and gave each a kiss on the cheek. When she saw that, Blaze quickly turned away. At this point, she was trying her best to control her flames and her emotions.

"Silver! It's mad crazy. Every kid in Crisis City has gotten coal. It's all over the news and the worst part? I got it as well!" the girl said frantically.

"So did I…" Silver replied with tears welling in his eyes.

"Now you know something's gotta be wrong if YOU got it!"

"Maybe this Santa bloke didn't check his list twice!" Marine exclaimed and she interrupted the conversation.

"OR… he's a fake" Shadow scoffed.

"I don't think he's a fake Shadow, we all got presents last year" Gardon said.

"Well, he must have watched too much football on that big screen TV of his!"

"Shadow's right" the girl said. "It must be so if Silver got coal".

"Well, we gotta find out what's happening! We need clues" Silver boasted.

"Well… there's this bulletin posted all over town. Maybe it could be a clue" the girl said as she handed Silver a piece of paper.

Silver reads: "A letter from Crisis City's most daring dictator. I am your new ruler. Whoever disobeys my orders shall suffer the consequences. My position was a gift from Santa Claus. Jealous much? Love, Mephiles. PS: Silver, if you wish to stop me, try to do so! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT? Mephiles got… power?" Silver asked as he was shocked.

"How can that FAKER get on the good list?" Shadow asked.

"And Silver make the naughty list" the waitress added.

"Two things I will never understand" Shadow scoffed.

"We know what we have to do, guys. We're gonna take a little road trip. To the North Pole!" Silver said.

"If we start now, we can be there in no time" Shadow added.

"And no, Marine, we are not taking a ship"

"Awww" Marine said in disbelief.

"But we can take my plane this time?" Gardon asked.

"Yes. It will have to do for now" Silver assured.

"OK! To the plane!" Gardon exclaimed as everyone followed him to his jet.

As everyone proceeded to follow Gardon, Silver noticed that Blaze was about 15 feet from him, just standing there.

"Blaze! Stop dilly dallying and let's go!" Silver yelled out.

Blaze ran towards Silver and followed him and the rest to Gardon's plane. Once they got there, they all piled in and took off.

"How long is it going to take to get to the North Pole?" Shadow asked.

"Approximately 3 hours" Gardon replied.

"So you are telling me, that I have to sit on a plane with you guys for 3 hours?"

"We can always drop you off in parts unknown…" Blaze said sarcastically.

"Eh, I don't think so. Shut it!" Shadow said as he crossed his arms. He then looked over at Silver, who was looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong Silver?"

"I am wondering… how did Mephiles get on the good list? He's bad. Mostly importantly, I got what he should have gotten"

"Silver, we are going to find out soon. I am just as puzzled at this as you are. But don't forget that we all got coal as well"

"Shads, I don't think you get it. Just because you are a hero, doesn't mean you're automatically accepted. I went through a lot to get to where I am. I feel that one mess up can get me back to square one"

"Are you saying that because you got coal, Crisis City won't respect you?"

"Basically, yes"

"Silver, just because you got a lump of coal from some stupid mistake, doesn't mean that they hate you. Actually, I bet that the people are worried about you. You know… well… I am as well"

"I don't want you to worry about me. I guess I have to get over it because I realize that I am sounding a little selfish, which is not in my personality to do so. All that matters to me is that innocent kids, not only in Crisis City but around the world, are not getting what they deserve. Once we get the presents back to everyone, then I'd have my gift as well"

"You mean, the gift of people having a smile on their face?"

"Yes! That's all I want. No drama. Just Crisis City enjoying the holidays and everyone getting along. Christmas is not only about presents, but also about giving and spending time together as a big family. I want the same to happen like it always has every year. That's all I want"

"It will happen, Silver. I know it will"

Silver flashed a smile at Shadow. It took him a while but Shadow returned the favor. As they both looked forward, they noticed a cloud a smoke coming in front of the plane.

"Did the weather change?" Gardon asked.

"You know, that cloud looks awfully familiar…" Silver said as he looked closer.

As the plane kept going, the cloud soon turned into a dark blue ooze like figure. Moments later, the ooze suddenly went splat all over the plane, covering all of the windows. This ultimately obstructs Gardon's view.

"NOW I CAN'T SEE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Gardon yelled as he panicked.

"Gardon, just calm down, alright? Now, listen to me: put the plane on autopilot" Silver instructed.

Gardon looked at all the switches on the control dash. He finally found the autopilot switch and turned it on.

"Now what?"

"We wait until we hear from our little friend…"

Everyone went silent. Silver and Shadow were on guard waiting for anything to happen. Blaze, Gardon and Marine looked around worriedly. Moments later, a mysterious but familiar laugh was heard from outside the plane.

"Who's that?" Gardon asked

"BOO!" the voiced piped up.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Marine yelled out.

"MEPHILES! GO AWAY!" Silver yelled out in an assertive tone.

"That's Mephiles?" Blaze asked worriedly.

"That faker always ruins everything" Shadow scoffed.

"Well Shadow, he sure heck isn't going to ruin Christmas. I can assure you that" Silver said.

"Ohh but I did, didn't I? MWAHAHAHA!" Mephiles snickered.

"It's YOUR fault that no one in Crisis City has a smile on their face! You are SO going to regret what you did!"

"Considering that I rule your city... I think NOT!"

"Gardon! Let the roof up!"

Gardon pressed the button on the control dash to automatically let the roof go up, exposing the inside of the plane. One the roof was up, Mephiles transformed into his normal forum and floated right in front of the plane. Silver stood on the seat as he had his standoff with Mephiles.

"Silly Silver! You are just jealous that I am the supreme one and someone finally sees it!" Mephiles continued.

"Let out your secrets NOW faker!" Shadow shouted.

"I assure you Shadow; I am far more powerful and far more intelligent to be the real thing"

"What did you do?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, my sweet Blazey… it's MY little secret"

"Please stop being a bad guy!" Marine pleaded.

"Or it will be your last!" Shadow added.

"On the contrary, you can be good little pets and obey my orders. If you don't, the consequences shall be fatal"

"What does that mean?" Marine asked.

"It means the whole city shall burn down if no one obeys my orders. I shall eliminate all of the ones, who dare resist"

"You are out of your mind!" Blaze yelled as she set Mephiles on fire.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Mephiles yelled as he had a wad of energy generating in his hand.

But as Mephiles was preparing to throw his great ball of energy, Silver jumped in front of Blaze. Then, he used his telekinesis to repel the energy mass away from the plane and right back at Mephiles. The force of his own energy repelled the demon hedgehog back and onto the edge of a nearby cliff.

Silver stood in front of Blaze, glaring at Mephiles when he regained his composure and came back to the front of the plane. In this case, Silver was seething. The thought of the ones he deeply cared about being not only in danger, but actually threatened right before his eyes really infuriated him.

"Silver?" Blaze asked worriedly.

"YOU!" Silver growled.

"You should have known better than to challenge… ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Mephiles snickered.

"Yeah. I challenged you. You can go through me, but the one thing I will NOT allow you to do is harm and threaten the ones who are close to my heart; and that's these guys, and Crisis City"

Silver then went to the front of the plane, standing on the nose.

"And when they are threatened, I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM! SO I WILL PROTECT THEM FROM YOU!"

"Silver…" Blaze said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"GO GET EM SILVER!" Marine shouted out with joy.

"Guys, just… stay. I will be right back" Silver said as he jumped off the plane and on to battle Mephiles.

Silver threw the first punch by summoning his telekinesis and repelling Mephiles against a rock. It took time for Mephiles to regain consciousness, but he got back up and threw a ball of energy right back at Silver. This cause Silver to hit a nearby tree. Mephiles came closer to Silver as he was trying to dust himself off.

After cleaning himself off, Silver took off and flew towards Mephiles, however, only for him to duck and grab Silver by the torso. Aiming for Gardon's plane, he threw Silver at the target but before he can hit the plane…

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled.

After that, everything stopped. Silver was just floating his a few inches from the plane and Mephiles was just standing there. As fast as they can, Blaze and Marine pulled Silver into the plane. Shadow then summoned his chaos spear and pointed at Mephiles.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The force from his chaos spear repelled Mephiles into a rock. After that, everything was back to normal and moving again. Silver looked up and around before realizing that he is in the plane.

"Wha-what happened?" Silver asked.

"You were about to hit the plane, Silver. I stopped it just in time" Shadow replied.

"Right! Mephiles was about to throw me towards you guys. Thanks"

"No problem, Silver!"

"Now if you excuse me, I have a battle to finish"

But as Silver was about to depart from the plane, Shadow and Blaze pulled him back in.

"No Silver, you have done a lot for us. It's time that we return the favor and fight for you. I can take this faker out faster than you can say 'chaos control'. Just sit tight" Shadow said as he departed the scene. Blaze and Marine followed after him.

Silver sat there with Gardon, watching the others try to fight off Mephiles. Shadow lunged for him but Mephiles shocked him with his electric energy.

"Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!" Shadow yelled to Blaze and Marine.

Blaze took a fire ball and threw it at Mephiles, however only for Mephiles to throw it back at her. Shadow ran and pushed Blaze out of the way as the fireball missed the two of them. They both were on the floor. Shadow's hands were on Blaze's arms.

"HANDS OFF!" Blaze yelled as she pushed Shadow back.

"Hmph, so much for saving YOU!" Shadow scoffed as he got up.

"Guys! I have a better idea" Silver yelled out as he jumped off the plane to join the others.

"The only way we can successfully defeat Mephiles is to work together… in sync. You guys up for it? Gardon?"

"If it means I can help out, then I am ALL for it!" Gardon exclaimed.

"That's not bad at all. If Shadow isn't too cocky…" Blaze said.

"Ignoring Blaze, let's do it!" Shadow said.

First, Marine summons a rather large bubble of water in her hand and throws it at Mephiles, trapping him inside. Shadow then uses his chaos control to freeze time while Silver carries Blaze's fireball with his telekinesis and throws it at the bubble. For the final blow, Gardon shoots missiles from his plane and at the bubble. When time resumed again, the force was so great that it blew Mephiles back into 3 rocky cliffs.

"Good work guys!" Silver said as he patted Blaze on the head. "Let's go see how much of a threat Mephiles is now…"

The gang walked over to Mephiles who was lying flat on the floor, groaning. He struggled to get up as he was aching all over his body. Once he got up, he looked straight at Silver who had grimace on his face.

"Hmph! This won't be the end! I won't let you ruin MY Christmas!" Mephiles exclaimed.

"Forget it Mephiles! Silver's going to tell Santa on you!" Marine exclaimed with a smirk.

"Not if I tell on him first" Mephiles said as he slowly flew away.

"Dude, I didn't do anything!" Silver yelled.

"Hmph!"

Mephiles flew away at great speed. Knowing he was close to the North Pole, Silver repelled himself from the ground.

"Hey! I am NOT to be trifled with!" Silver yelled as he changed up and rocketed toward Mephiles.

"Everyone! To the plane!" Gardon yelled.

Everyone got on board and Gardon took off hoping to catch up to Silver. As 10 minutes went by, Gardon found himself passing through trees and branches with no Silver in site.

"How am I going to catch up to this guy?"

"There's no plane in the world that can keep up with Silver" Blaze said.

"Silver is pretty insecure when he's fighting alone. I have to go after him before he does something crazy and gets hurt" Shadow thought to himself as he exited the plane and proceeded to run after Silver.

5 minutes later, Blaze proceeded to jump off the plane and run behind Shadow, hoping to gain from ground.

"Don't worry Silver! I'll help you!" Blaze yelled as she ran as fast as her snow boots could take her.

Back to Silver; he is flying as fast as he can to catch up to Mephiles. Silver had to dodge trees and branches however, when he shut his eyes, he flew right into Mephiles which caused both to fly right into a sign.

The force was great enough to shake the snow off the sign. It read "NORTH POLE". Silver got up to dust himself off as he looked around the scenery.

"Silver!" Shadow yelled out as he quickly approached Silver. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Shads, I'm okay" Silver said as he smiled at him.

"I came here to make sure you didn't do anything crazy"

"Silver!" Blaze yelled out as she ran towards Silver.

"And she followed me here…" Shadow sighed.

"You should have told me she was following you" Silver scowled.

"Silver, you're okay!"

"I am, but, what were you doing running out there by yourself? It's dangerous out there"

"I wanted to help you Silver. I-I want to help out more"

"But you already help out"

"I mean, I want to do all the stunts like you and Shadow can do. I want to fight along with you like I did today. I just want to be a more useful part to your team so I can go on more adventures with you"

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I want you to be more active but I shall tell you this: you…"

"If we can stop this conversation, Mephiles is getting away…" Shadow said.

Right before their eyes, Mephiles speed into Santa's workshop. Silver and Shadow went closer to get a better look as to where he was going.

"We have to chase him down!" Silver yelled out.

Silver and Shadow chased after Mephiles. As they went inside, Blaze followed after them. All around the shop, they chased each other around until they crashed into each other. However, it didn't stop them from throwing punches at each other. They did so as they bounced off of walls and glass, ultimately, crashing into a big room. Everyone got up and dusted themselves off.

After Gardon and Marine came into the room, a shadow casted over the gang. Everyone looked up, and that shadow was the shadow of none other than; Santa Claus.

"HO HO HO! What's is with all the crashing and smashing?" Santa Claus said.

"Well, I can explain..." Silver started to say.

"NOOOO I'm not taking any more from some no good naughty children!"

"Hmph! Then let's go" Shadow scoffed.

"No Shads. We have to get to the bottom of our coal problem!" Silver exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what the problem is..." Santa started. "Every kid in this world was naughty… except for one kid who was perfectly fine"

"YEAH!" Mephiles said.

"But that's wrong!" Blaze yelled out.

"Oh yeah? Well I gots the list right here babes" Santa said as he dropped the list on the floor.

The gang looked at the long list and gasped when they saw their names on the long list of naughty children. Except for Silver, who can't find his name on the list.

"But this isn't right! You didn't check the list twice!" Marine yelled out.

"Yeah Mephiles isn't good. He's naughty!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I reckon he switched the lists" Gardon suggested.

"Ah! Santa, don't listen to them. Silver the Hedgehog has always defeated me! Therefore he and his friends are NAUGHTY!" Mephiles yelled.

"Why isn't my name on this list?" Silver asked.

"Silver the Hedgehog?" Santa asked. "You mean, THE Silver the Hedgehog? The one that's always saving Crisis City and wanting to put a smile on people's faces and also being good… I mean REALY good? That Silver the Hedgehog?"

"Yes!" The gang exclaimed.

"Well, you know…" Silver said nervously.

"WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"? Mephiles yelled out.

Santa touches his nose and POOF! Mephiles disappeared without a trace.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"I sent the little demon back to where he belongs" Santa Claus replied. "I also switched back the lists. And Silver, the reason you are not on that list is because I'm putting you on another list"

"You've been so helpful, so sweet, so nice and so heroic, I'm putting you on the… PLAQUE OF FAME! Bum, bum BUUMM…"

In slow motion, Santa Claus' finger went toward his nose. When he touched his nose, the name "Silver the Hedgehog" appeared on the golden plaque, right under Albert Einstein.

"I'm so happy for you, Silver!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Thanks very much for that Santa. I am flattered" Silver said as he moved his hand up and down his arm. "But… what about all the nice children that got coal?"

"Well Silver, with powers and a heart like yours, will you deliver the Christmas gifts tonight?"

"I'll be honored to. And I will do my best!"

"But, my plane only has enough gas to get back to Crisis City and the sleigh can only seat 3. If Silver's going, then only two can ride with him" Gardon informed.

"Well Gardon, I'd need a navigator so I choose you. And as for a 3rd person… there's one person who has expressed to me that they wanted to be more active in our missions… so I choose Blaze"

So they all got on the sleigh, leaving Shadow and Marine behind. As they took off, Blaze looked all around. She was amazed by the view and best of all, she was with Silver.

"I never flew this high before! It's amazing" Blaze said with glee.

"Well, I can show you more if you want. Crisis City looks rather wonderful from my view" Silver replied back.

"Silver… thanks"

"No problem Blaze. Anything for someone who makes me smile"

So all around the world and in their own backyard, the three heroes flew, delivering a sack full of toys to all the kids in the world. They were fast on their feet and wasted no time; they got back to the North Pole just in time. They got back on the plane and flew back to Crisis City; then back to their home to hit the sack and await Christmas morning.

**Christmas Morning**

Fast-forwarding to unwrapping presents:

"I got a boomerang!" Marine exclaimed.

"More plane parts! Exactly what I need" Gardon said"

"Check out my AK-47 and motorcycle" Shadow said.

"Where's Silver?" Blaze asked.

"He's probably outside. Let's go see what he's up to" Shadow exclaimed.

The gang went out to the heart of the city to find Silver. When they got there, they found the citizens laughing and having a good time as they enjoyed the holidays.

"Hey guys!" Silver called out as he walked towards the others.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled as she ran towards him.

"Hey!" Silver exclaimed as he went and hugged Blaze.

"Silver, I got you something"

Blaze gave Silver a big box. He opened it and found a tray of treats, freshly made for him.

"Thanks Blaze. Do you know what makes this extra special?"

"What is it Silver?"

"It comes from you…"

Blaze hugged Silver tighter. Both of them let out a tear as they both stood there.

"Well, I have something for you to, Blaze"

"What is it?"

Silver came closer to Blaze and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for helping me. And I want you to know that… I understand everything you told me. I-I want to tell you that you are very much so important to me. I consider you close to my heart, seeing as I defended you. And… uhh… yeah"

Moments later, it started to snow. The people gathered around and the kids were excited to see the snow. To Silver, it was a very special moment for him. He let out a tear as a snowflake fell on his nose.

"Silver… your wish came true"

"Yes… and I am very happy to enjoy this with you" Silver said as he put his arm around Blaze.

The End.


End file.
